Land Before Time Wiki:Requested Featured Articles
This page is for nominations of the Main Page's Featured Article of the Month. Rules for nominating and/or voting Important! You must follow these rules step by step, or else your vote will be labelled invalid! There are simple rules that must be followed before electing an article to be featured on the main page: Who can vote *You must be a frequent editor (having an minimum average of about five edits per week; although this can be compensated for. For instance, if you do not edit for three weeks, and then come back and make 15 edits or more, this will still count). *You do not have to have an account to vote. What can be nominated *The article must meet the criteria for good articles before it can be nominated to become a Featured article. *You must read through all of the articles which are currently in the Category:Good Articles before choosing to vote for or against an article. By doing this, you are helping to better ensure that only the best choice is selected. If you like another article in the category better than any of the ones which have been nominated, then it is recommended that you nominate it instead. *You may nominate an article on your favourite song, character, film or episode, but remember that this does not count as your reason for nominating the article. You must list its qualities, and verify that you have checked through and fairly considered all of the other Good Articles before you made your decision. You must also clearly state that you do believe this to be the best article in the category at that time. *If you don't particularly like any of the suggestions in the Good Article category, then you may look in Category:Featured Articles, to renominate an article which has been featured before. How to nominate *You must list your nomination in the "Current candidates" section below. *If you choose instead to vote for an article already listed as a candidate, please remember that this will count as your nomination unless you vote against it. Voting Neutral also counts as a nomination. *You must give at least a few brief sentences below your nomination, describing why you've chosen to nominate this article, being careful to follow the instructions in "What can be nominated". Past Features of the Month 2008 *Ducky (April) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (May) *Ali (June) *The Land Before Time (July) *Cera (August) *Mr. Thicknose (September) *Littlefoot's Mother (October) *Judith Barsi (November) Current candidates: To read the past discussions, see here. Chomper ''For December, 2008. :For: 2 :Against: 0 :Neutral: 0 *'Why:' I took a while before I made my selection because I wanted to take the time to further improve some of the Good articles which I believed to have the most potential. When I finished, I looked through and considered all of the options in the category, and I decided this one really is the best article currently in that category, and also one of the best articles in the wiki. The article is very lengthy, and with full information on every aspect of the character it covers. The real-world information - aside from the modifications section - is well-cited, although I am sorry I could not find any more information on Chomper's reception by the real-world than what I did. I also am pleased with the neutrality of the article, and its illustrations. Once again, I do believe this to be an example of some of the community's best work. Will-Girl 03:04, 4 November 2008 (UTC) * I looked over the various good articles and like the Chomper one best. It is a very long article and very detailed. The character is a popular one, I am guessing from his being brought back for a 2nd movie (the 5th) and the tv series. There are also pictures and text that show how his appearance has changed. Mim 10:57, 26 November 2008 (UTC)